We Meet Again
by April-M
Summary: Marauders Era After Hogwarts, everyone split up and went in different direction. Their final year at Hogwarts had been tough, especially with the loss of a close friend. Now Remus has gotten his friends back for a special cause. And a mysterious stranger
1. Chapter 1

One

There was a light on in the room above the Leaky Cauldron. July Merriwether sat on the edge of the bed glancing constantly at the clock on the wall, her hand clutched tightly on her wand. It had been two years since she left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she'd had little contact or no contact from her old friends. Until now.

The previous evening July had received an urgent owl from Remus Lupin, someone she hadn't spoken to since the end of her sixth, and final year, of school. It struck her as odd that Remus would contact her now, or at all for that matter. They both had their reasons for staying away from each other, and she knew that it must be important for him to get in touch with her. She hoped it wasn't any more condolences; she had grown sick of hearing other people's sympathy for her.

Her twin sister April, her best friend, her other half, had been killed the year before. Voldemort had been rising into power since they had started school, but had posed no true threat until recent years. Her parents had been involved in the fight against Him and his followers, which had ended in their demise. She and April had also joined the cause, joining what Professor Dumbledore called The Order of the Phoenix. July was still a member and did what was needed of her though she did the best she could to avoid meetings. The only people she kept in touch with were the Weasley family; a couple she'd met when the Order had first been established. Arthur Weasley worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department of the Ministry of Magic. Molly was a homemaker who was busy raising four young boys but still managed to make a large breakfast for whoever was present during Order meetings.

July's thoughts wandered back to the reason Remus was asking her to come to the Leaky Cauldron now. If it was to offer his "deepest sympathies" over her sister's death then she thought she might just up and walk out. She remembered briefly reading that some others were expected also, but she already suspected who that was. It would be James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. She hadn't really spoken to them since she and April had left school and assumed that they would have most certainly kept in touch.

July looked the same as she did in school for the most part. At eighteen, she hadn't changed that much physically. She still had the same shoulder-length pale blonde hair that hinted at being silvery and her normally-pale skin was tanned lightly from outdoor work. She looked her reflection over in the full-length mirror, saddened a bit by the fact that her emerald eyes had lost a certain spark in the past couple years. But between the deaths of her parents and her own twin, who could blame her?

With a final sigh, July concluded that she'd stalled long enough. It was time to face the past.

Downstairs, Remus Lupin was smoking a cigarette, a habit he'd picked up since he'd left school. He flicked the ashes off the end and into an ashtray on the large table in front of them. He hoped that at least one person showed up today. There was something to this meeting besides just getting everyone together again. Some horrible things had happened the past year and it had driven the Marauder's apart. The Merriwether twins hadn't even shown up for their seventh year and that had been completely unexpected. Then halfway through their final year, news of April Merriwether's death had reached the school. Remus only regretted not being there for July, but they'd split up by then.

Then of course the school learned that their classmate had been killed at the hands of a Death Eater; one of Lord Voldemort's followers. The new dark lord had been wreaking havoc continuously for the past couple years and got stronger with each passing day. The Order of the Phoenix was the strongest resistance that existed right now, stronger and more powerful even than the Ministry itself.

Remus had been a part of this organization from the start and at his youthful age of eighteen had seen more than he should have. The sound of a door opening and wind howling loudly from outside which was followed by an icy breeze brought Remus's attention the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

James Potter, wrapped in a thick black wool coat, holding the collar up to shield his face from the blistering snow, entered The Leaky Cauldron right on time. He guessed that he was just precise like that. He took a quick scan of the room, eyes narrowed, and making sure that it was safe to be there. Upon spotting Remus Lupin his hazel eyes lit up in amusement before being masked by something else: suspicion. Why, after a year of not speaking, would Remus send him an owl requesting that he appear at The Leaky Cauldron the following morning?

Without another moment's hesitation, he approached his friend who was looking at him, having seen him enter. James knew that Remus would be trusted for he was a fellow member of the Order. So he took a seat across from his friend and steepled his fingers. "Hello Remus."

"Hello James," Remus responded, not sure if James was very happy to be there, Remus offered the first grin. "How've you been?" It was sad that they had this formalness between them.

James smirked. "Good as it could be. Haven't seen you since the funeral. Well we've seen each other off and on during Order meetings but that about sums it up." The funeral he'd been talking about was April's and it made him sick to his stomach to even go back and remember it.

Remus nodded, "Well, I've been busy. We all have. How's Lily doing?" He paused at the end of that question seeing a cloud come over James's expression.

"Wouldn't know, myself. Haven't spoken to her in awhile. It's a bit rocky between us right now. She lost April, well we all did, but then she lost a Muggle friend of hers in an accident that she assures everyone is related to Voldemort and his followers." He shrugged. "That was over six months ago though, things aren't that great."

"Sorry to hear that," Remus awkwardly stirred some sugar into his coffee. He didn't look James in the eyes when he spoke next. "Er, I owled Lily also, she should be here soon."

"She's already here," a soft voice answered in reply to Remus. Lily Evans stepped into view at that point, having been there since James arrived. She'd hung back for a few minutes, debating whether or not to turn and leave or face James. She'd been debating repeatedly over the night since she'd received Remus's summons to The Leaky Cauldron and had finally concluded that since she was already here it would be cowardly to go now. So, she'd stepped out of the shadows.

Lily looked older than she had at school. Her auburn hair was wavy and ended at her shoulders, and her green eyes looked wary but completely aware.

"Lily! Oh it's good to see you," When James made no obvious effort to stand; Remus took the main hand and offered her a seat. "I hope the traveling was okay, the weather's horrible. Seems to have gotten worse overnight."

"Nice to see you also, Remus." Lily replied, looking down to avoid James's stare that she could feel burning into her. Already this was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for her and she was regretting not leaving when she'd had the chance to.

James remained quiet until a question sparked in his mind. "Hey, Moony," he started, using the old nickname unconsciously. "Have you gotten a hold of Sirius, July?"

"I sent the owls out to each of them last night so they should come." He shrugged. "Sirius has been very quiet, I haven't even seen him at Order meetings."

"Neither have I," Lily put in. "But I did spot him a few weeks back at Gringotts. He didn't notice me and I felt it best to mind my own business. He never really liked me that much." She said it wistfully, remembering their years at Hogwarts.

James frowned, wanting to comfort her but knowing he couldn't. Not yet. "Right so where are they then?"

At that moment, the front door slammed open again but the figure that walked in didn't bother closing it behind him. Instead the young man, a helmet in hand and boasting a leather jacket walked over to the group, taking off shades that weren't really needed outside in the first place. It was the face of Sirius Black and caused all three jaws to drop that sat before him.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed. He had to admit, and was confident in his sexuality enough to comment on, that his friend looked quite well compared to the lot of them. His jet-black hair was messy but not overly-so like his own. His face was clean shaven and free of any blemishes, and the guy looked in shape. The only hint to Sirius's inner feelings was through his eyes. The gray orbs were missing the mischievous twinkle they'd held when they'd been in school. James was surprised that his old friend hadn't had two girls on his arms when he's walked in.

"Yes it's me," Sirius said, his voice low and strained almost. He looked to the three sitting before him. He'd kept a low profile the past year and was only a bit frustrated that Remus was dragging him out of his hole. He'd bought a motorcycle after school had got out and it was the best way he knew how to get rid of any stress. But the ride here hadn't let up any stress and it felt as if a weight was sitting on his chest.

"Lovely evening, Padfoot, eh?" Remus said, also automatically using Sirius's personal nickname.

Sirius decided that being nice would be the best way to get this little reunion over with. He was about to respond when his throat closed up on him. He'd noticed someone on the stairs and was waiting for them to take a turn so he could see it for himself again.

James and Remus, noticing their friend's sudden distress, followed his gaze to the staircase where July Merriwether was making her way downstairs. James winced, looking back to Sirius, knowing it wasn't July he was seeing. Remus was simply staring; it was the first time he'd seen her in over a year. His throat felt dry, and felt like he couldn't speak if he tried.

July made her way across the room after seeing the small group grouped near the fire. She could see James' untidy hair falling into his eyes, and Sirius' helmet lying nearby, and she couldn't help but smirk. At least some things hadn't changed. She could feel all of their eyes upon her and her cheeks flushed. Unlike her sister, she had always hated being the center of attention.

It was Lily who stood first grabbing July into a hug. "It's been forever Jules, how have you been?"

July returned the hug briefly before letting go. She forced a smile, "I've been okay." She lied. "You?"

Lily shrugged, "Alright I guess."

James shifted uncomfortably in his chair but said nothing. Instead he looked at July, "Good to see you again."

"You too James you look good," She smiled lightly taking a seat between Lily and Remus. She had avoided looking at Remus for the most part but knew the time would come eventually. Her eyes switched to Sirius, who was leaning on the back two legs of his chair and staring into the fire. She couldn't help but smile at his now even more handsome face. "Well you haven't changed at all."

Reluctantly, Sirius looked away from the fire and into July's face. The eerie resemblance between July and her late twin made his stomach churn.

"I've tried my hardest not to, love."

July only smiled, and the awkward silence once again fell between them. Knowing she couldn't avoid it, any longer she looked at Remus. His expression was stoic.

"Why did you call us all here Remus?"

Before Remus could reply to that, the front door swung open, causing the four friends to look at the door, each looking back to Remus.

"Remus, did you invite anyone else along?" James asked, peering over. Sirius had his wand out and on the table in front of him just in case.

"No, there wasn't anyone else to invite."

The figure was slim and stepped through the doorway, obviously hesitant. She was dressed, in July's opinion, rather trashy and revealing especially in this blizzard. The figure obviously belonged to a woman and a young one at that, judging from her in-shape figure and slim legs. It was the outfit that had July wincing. A black miniskirt was wrapped tightly around her legs and the top only reached just above her hips. A taut, tanned stomach was revealed for her blood-red shirt ended above her navel. Over the red tube top a black leather jacket was worn unzipped and as July's gaze slid upwards, she noticed tired eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and dark eye shadow. Bright red lips looked glossy and were a bit pouty on her tanned face. Straight black hair reached just past her shoulders.

July bit her lip, embarrassed for the girl herself, as she noticed the fishnet tights and knee-high, leather, high-heeled boots. The young woman seemed to be lost as if she didn't know where she was going but because she'd entered The Leaky Cauldron, July knew she had to be a witch. She heard Lily's sharp intake of breath at seeing a hooker walk into the small bar and lounge.

James whistled low under his breath, earning glares from the two girls. He merely shrugged. "Wonder what someone like that would be doing here?"

"Maybe she wanted a drink, Potter. You shouldn't judge people," Lily piped up, narrowing her eyes at James. He returned the glare and Remus sighed, sitting back.

Sirius smirked. "I'd bang her." He shrugged when Lily and July glared at him. "What? I would…"

"You really have not changed a wink." July said, grinning slightly herself.

April Merriwether walked into The Leaky Cauldron for the first time in over two years. She wished badly for a cigarette right about now as she surveyed the large room. She was still unsure as to whether or not the owl had been legitimate or not. After all, no one was supposed to know she wasn't dead. In fact, she'd been able to keep the secret very well for the past year, though it wasn't easy. She smirked wondering what July's reaction would be to her outfit; by wondering she was avoiding reality and it had kept her alive so far, so why not continue now? She'd gotten the owl only an hour before, in the middle of a job for the Order that no one but herself, Albus Dumbledore, and very recently Cornelius Fudge, knew about. She was currently undercover in a bar in southern England and the choice of dress wasn't something she'd normally choose to wear. But she did what she had to do.

Her heart stopped when she saw the group sitting at the table. Her sister was the first one she noticed. She felt her eyes water but didn't allow any tears to escape at seeing her for the first time in a year. She was only doing her job and telling herself that made her feel less guilty. Her gaze drifted to Sirius Black next and she couldn't even look at him for more than a minute. It wandered to Lily and James who seemed to be distant from each other and finally to Remus who had supposedly sent the owl. Not wanting to blow her cover, though she knew she stood out in the small inn, she took a seat at the bar, not looking back at the group and debating if she should come out for the first time in a long time.

The group back at the table shrugged and turned back to their conversations. July looked back at the out-of-place girl once more before joining the conversation that had drifted from the previous question asked to Remus. She tried to stay focused on the discussion of what had been going on in the Wizarding world lately, but found her attention drifting back to a girl that for some reason she thought she might know. She shook off the notion though because she knew she wasn't acquainted with anyone who dressed like that.

"So, she looks a bit suspicious don't you think?" James offered motioning with a bottle of pumpkin juice towards the bar. The girl had been there for about an hour now while the group had done some small catching up. She hadn't ordered a drink and she hadn't turned to talk to anyone. She was simply sitting there and seemed to like the quietness of her surroundings.

Remus shrugged it off. "Leave her be, Prongs. These days anyone could be sitting there, if only for a bit of solitude."

July nodded her agreement and looked over at Sirius, giving him a quizzical look. "Haven't said much, have you? What have you been up to lately?"

Sirius avoided the question and shot it back at her. "What have _you_ been up to lately?"

July smirked and shrugged. "Many things."

"Okay this little meeting is dying, Remus. Just like when you tried to get us to have group discussions in school," James said laughing lightly at the memories.

Even Lily remembered those. "Yeah, I remember I felt sorry for you Remus. You used to get everyone together and try to get something started and no one would pay attention."

"That's only because Sirius would get bored and drag April off to some closet," Remus said. He winced when Sirius narrowed his eyes, his gaze still directed downwards. Remus frowned. "Sorry mate. It's been a year and a half, didn't think you would still get upset talking about her. But we should try to remember the good times we _did_ have rather than dwelling on her death."

Sirius shot him an icy look. "Well so sorry for not wanting to discuss this certain subject. Not all of us have had the best year."

"Sirius, we know that. It's been hard on all of us. We haven't even seen each other since her funeral."

"Can we just drop it!" Sirius insisted, not wanting to be reminded of that day. "I don't want to talk about April anymore." He said this a bit louder than before and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down again.

April heard her name from the bar and turned around, ready to respond to whoever had said it. She caught herself before she spoke up though and quickly turned around again. She winced, knowing she'd locked eyes with James very quickly. But she hoped the split-second they'd looked at each other he hadn't noticed anything. Not that he would with the way she was dressed.

James narrowed his eyes. Facing the bar from his own seat, he'd seen the hooker girl turn and look at the group. He'd also seen her just as quickly turn back around again. He knew she'd seen him looking at her for they'd locked gazes for a mere second before she'd turned around. He nudged Sirius who was sitting next to him. "The hooker's eavesdropping."

This observation had Sirius looking over to the girl also who was now being approached by a man in a long black trench coat. He watched along with James as the man leaned against the counter, obviously enjoying the view, he was receiving. The girl turned her face to the side and struck Sirius being familiar but he ignored the feeling and watched her run a finger down the man's coat, a small smile playing on her bright red lips. He felt angry all of a sudden and couldn't quite place why.

James motioned for Remus to look over, which also had Lily and July following suit. The man in the trench coat appeared to be giving the girl a hard time now. She had run her finger down his coat-sleeve in a flirtatious manner but now seemed to want him to leave. He grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet and caged her in with his hands against the counter. The Marauder's, July, and Lily watched as she tried to push him away but to no avail. The man simply pushed her arms down.

April felt the bad taste in the back of her mouth that she recognized as panic. The bar that she'd been undercover at had been trashy and had people like this but most were drunk enough to fight each other off someone looking like she did. But this was London; this was The Leaky Cauldron. People minded their own business in a place like this and she wasn't enjoying the attention she was receiving now.

She tried to push the man away but he'd grabbed her and trapped her between himself and the counter. Now she was working out a way to get him away from her before something worse happened. She'd just finished a nine hour shift at the bar she was undercover at and the scene she was waiting to happen hadn't occurred. She was exhausted her stressed, believing that the Death Eater's that were supposed to be meeting at that bar had gotten suspicious, deciding not to show at all. She was supposed to be there now but the owl had seemed urgent so she'd dropped everything without thinking.

For now, her thoughts were on getting this guy away from her. The fresh taste of fear in her mouth had her making clumsy moves for she knew that the bartender at The Leaky Cauldron, and it's customers, wouldn't interfere in another's business. Especially these days when any meddling could result in their death. The man was smiling at her while she struggled against him, finally getting sick of being pushed around, and grabbing her wrists with one of his large hands. He leaned his head down to her ear and she could smell the whiskey on his breath when he spoke.

"Come on, darling. You should be used to this, and you should like it. Why don't you come along with me, honey, and we can go somewhere a bit more… private." He laughed lightly. He wasn't an older man; he couldn't have been more than twenty-five. Because of his age, April was a bit more frightened.

"Get your hands off me you good for nothing scoundrel!" She whispered it angrily, not wanting to cause a scene in which she could be discovered. But it was too late for that and she knew it was over when he spoke next.

The young man grinned, forcing a kiss on her. With both of her wrists in one of his hands, and a hand still free, he forced her mouth open by yanking her chin down painfully.

April winced in slight pain as he roughly forced her to open her mouth for his kiss. A kiss she didn't want and suddenly became very angry about. Because of his drunken state, she felt that she owed him one more chance to leave her be. Raising her knee, she brought it slowly to his crotch, grinning slightly when he pulled his mouth away from hers and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll do it. One wrong move and you won't have to worry about making the same mistake twice. You won't be able to move."

The man simply laughed in her face. "Calm down. You're pitiful threats don't mean a thing." He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "I know who you are and what you do. Be careful how you speak to me."

April's face paled to almost a pure white color. She felt the sweat beading on her hairline. Her worst fear had come true: She'd been discovered. Her eyes darted to the group, her sister and closest friends, and prayed that they wouldn't be caught also.

She didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself if they were caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Across the room, the group still watched what was happening. July saw where the girl's knee was now placed and grinned inwardly. What happened next had her frowning. The girl, from what she could see, had paled considerably, and nodded once to the man. She nudged Lily who was also wondering what was going on.

"She doesn't look too good. Almost as if she's weakening by the second." Lily commented, whispering in order to keep the conversation in the group.

James nodded. "Something's up. Think they're working together and something went wrong?"

"I don't know, Prongs. She looks scared, not worried, just down right scared." Remus commented, surveying the scene with narrowed eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes turning away from the girl. Whenever he glanced at her an odd sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. So, he decided to avoid it. "It's just best to leave those things along, you guys. These days anything could happen if you get into anyone else's business.

July scoffed. "Sirius, we can't just let him bully her like that!"

"Always playing the hero. Nothing's changed with you either July," he replied sarcastically, looking away.

She frowned and turned her gaze to the other three. "Well?"

"If they are working together we can't simply walk over and interrupt them." James added, still suspicious about the entire thing. "Sirius may be right. We may want to mind our own on this one."

Lily sighed. "I'd feel awful if anything ever happened to her though."

April felt her burst of nerve dwindling as the man spoke to her of where she'd been the past week. And what she'd been doing.

"I know you were planted there to spy on us, Miss Stone." He smirked. "Alexis Stone. Twenty years old, hooker by profession, spy on the side? Ah yes, I can see I've been correct. You haven't overhead what you were there to hear have you? I can tell you right now that you haven't, we've been on to you for awhile. That particular bar doesn't hire new help very often. So, who hired you to do their dirty work? A Mudblood-lover no doubt. Dirty blood should be cleansed and that's what the Dark Lord has set out to do. Don't you agree?"

April nodded. She was thankful that he'd picked up her alias name, Alexis Stone, instead of her true name. Though she knew how unlikely that would be considering how she was "dead".

He glared when she smiled. "Don't take this lightly. You're going to come with me now and you're not going to make a scene. Or I'll just kill you here and now. Now you're going to be the," his gaze traveled up and down her half-naked body, making April feel stripped before his eyes. He cleared his throat. "You're going to be a well behaved slut and follow me out the door. And look satisfied about it." He growled the last bit out.

April nodded, a serene expression on her face. His glare wiped it off and she rolled her eyes. Mentally she'd decided to get back into Alexis Stone mode. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and smiled at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Well lets get going then handsome." She motioned with her hand for him to leave. "I'm right behind you all the way." She winked and ran a hand over his hair.

The young man seemed pleased and started out of the bar, making sure the hooker girl was still behind him every few steps.

At the table, the group rolled their eyes.

"Well, I feel like a complete idiot," James said grinning.

Sirius smirked. "I told you it was better we mind our own business. That guy's going to be one satisfied person by the nights end."

Lily gave him a disgusted look. "There's absolutely nothing respectable about a woman who would do that to herself you pig!"

"Would you two relax? Lily it's a great way to earn money," James started but winced under Lily's glare.

"You are completely despicable. No sense of right and wrong. Some things never change." She glared and was about to storm from the table, away from this place, when a shout erupted from the bar area. The four heads turned and each developed a look of pure shock on their faces.

The woman had whipped out a wand and shouted some type of curse at the man in the black trench coat. The young man had heard the beginning of the curse though and dodged it, turning around and pointing his wand at the hooker, a silent spell hitting her before she had time to react.

"Son of a bitch," James said hoarsely watching her whip her wand out and shout a curse at the man. His disposition changed completely when the man used a silent spell on her. Even more so when he figured out the spell used on her and who it was performed by.

July paled at the spell used on the girl. She'd seen the reaction to the curse countless times during her work for the Order and had been preached to about it constantly during Auror schooling. Lily gasped and reached for her own wand, the same reaction as Remus and Sirius.

Remus stood up with his wand at his side, ready to step in. He knew it wasn't wise to step in the middle of a confrontation between two wizards, especially when the woman had used a curse he'd never before heard of. But the man had used the Crustaceous Curse on the hooker. It was a curse used ninety-nine percent of the time by the followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort who were called Death Eaters. They were branded into servitude of their master and took pleasure in their task to rid the Wizarding world of half-breeds and Muggle-borns, and any Muggle-loving wizarding families.

April doubled over. The pain was nothing like anything she'd experienced in the past. But nonetheless, she continued shouting curses her wand shaking in her hand.

Finally, her wand clattered the floor in front of her. She gritted her teeth wishing she could will it away while also feeling herself becoming weaker by the second. She heard shouts and saw flashes of light in the distance before her world went black.

July saw the girl crumple to the floor after a minute of the brutality of the curse. The man grinned triumphantly, walking over to the girl and leaning down next to her, whisper something in her ear. By that time James and Remus had stood up and rushed over, disarming the man and cuffing his hands together behind his back with invisible cuffs one of them must have been carrying just in case. Lily rushed over to the girl while Sirius followed her, shooing away the crowd that had gathered around the hooker.

Within a half hour, the crowd had finally cleared and Ministry officials had arrived. July assumed someone in The Leaky Cauldron had sent an urgent owl to the Ministry explaining the situation.

The last person July would expect to show up was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. He had arrived only seconds ago She frowned wondering how important it could have been. He looked spitting angry in her own opinion and was muttering to herself. On his heels, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the inn, trying to calm the minister. It seemed they knew something no one else did.

July approached the Minister, offering her hand and a smile.

"July Merriwether, sir. Is something going on that is of some importance here?"

"Yes, I'm aware of you who are Miss Merriwether. I knew and admired your parents. If you'll excuse me," he said hastily avoiding her question. He rushed over to where Lily was kneeling next to the hooker, trying to get a response out of her. Fudge starting shouting orders to different officials. The officials took over custody of the man James and Remus held by wand point and more officials conjured a medical board to lie the girl on, carrying her up the staircase and into the first room on the right, more than likely to one of the rooms of the inn.

July turned to look at Dumbledore, a perplexed expression upon her face. Lily who felt as if she had been shafted aside by the officials glumly looked to the Professor. James and Remus stayed behind with Sirius, discussing possible situations under their breath.

Dumbledore didn't have the twinkle in his eye that he always possessed. He looked angry and frustrated, but when he spoke it was with the same mellow tones he always used.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I would like to inform you that all of your theories are incorrect and you would never in many years guess what this is all about."

"Then, if you don't my asking, what is this all about?" Lily asked softly, looking around at the guards placed at all entrances and exits. She didn't understand how a hooker could be cause for so much commotion with the Ministry.

July repeated the question when Dumbledore didn't immediately answer. "Please Professor, if it's something to do with the Order, don't we have the right to know?"

"All in good time," was his only reply. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Dismissing himself from their presence, he approached the guards at the front and back entrances, informing them to let no one enter the inn without the permission of either himself or the Minister. He didn't bother telling them not to let the group of four leave; he knew they wouldn't until they got the answers they were looking for.

Dumbledore was angry though. What would possess her to leave her post? She had specifically informed not to do anything she wasn't told to until she was informed by himself and himself alone. He still didn't know the full story and would have to speak with her later before he would. All he knew was that she'd had a rather nasty duel with another man. The curse used explained itself that the man was a Death Eater. He wasn't a yelling man, but he felt himself coming close to reprimanding July and the others. He knew that somehow April's being at The Leaky Cauldron was connected to them, though he wasn't sure as to how.

Without another glance back at the Marauders, July, and Lily, he walked up the stairs and into the room where April was being kept now.

July frowned. "He looks very upset…"

"I would be too, if one of the safest inns in London turned into a possible murder scene. Remember we still don't know if she's alive or not." Remus said.

Lily sounded horrified at the thought of the girl being dead. "She was breathing when I was with her! She was just unconscious."

July gave Lily a little hug. She looked around the group. James was sitting at the table, deep in thought. More than likely still trying to figure out what Fudge and Dumbledore knew that they didn't. Sirius looked pale. Remus looked frustrated. She herself was shaken. She was surprised that something like a hooker being killed, when so many others had died already, could shake them up like that. She decided to make it her job to get down to the bottom of this.

"Were any of us followed on the way here tonight?" July asked, looking to each person in turn.

Sirius shook his head first. "I highly doubt it, I flew here on my bike. They wouldn't have been able to keep up on brooms, and people can't fly."

"What about another bike?"

"Nah, I would have heard it and stopped."

She sighed. "I know I wasn't followed. I was here overnight and I've had my Sneak-O-Scope on me, it's upstairs now. Probably going off until that man's gone. And I haven't seen him before."

"I doubt I was followed also." Remus added. He preferred to keep his reasons to himself until everyone was less shaken. He'd yet to tell them why he'd called the group back together again.

"I came as a deer so I highly doubt I was followed." James said dryly, earning soft laughter from a few of them.

July massaged her temples with her fingers. "Why do we care? This is some hooker off the street who almost or might have been killed. No one we know and many better people have died, but I feel different." She voiced the thoughts of everyone else and received nods in reply.

"I know what you mean," James said glumly.

"I still say we shouldn't have gotten involved," Sirius said, scowling at the floor. Bloody hell, he was finally going mad. Looking at the girl on the floor, collapsed on the floor, had shaken him up. He'd seen worse during his work for the Order, much worse, so why this girl?

July shrugged and shook her head. "Well we got involved. Stop being so goddamn selfish Sirius. There are other people that need help that aren't equipped with the knowledge to do like we are." She said it wearily, not angrily.

Sirius merely narrowed his eyes at her and turned his gaze elsewhere. Lily sighed, hating the tension in the room. James didn't seem to notice as he was enveloped in his thoughts once again. Remus wanted to comfort July but knew he couldn't right now. They hadn't even been able to talk alone for a minute yet.

Fifteen minutes of silence passed between the group, each thinking their own thoughts. But each thought kept drifting back to the earlier scene, and the young woman upstairs. Each had felt his or her own pull and had been disturbed by what had happened but no one understood why. Yet.

It was the next morning. Upstairs, April moaned. Her head felt as if it was about to split in two and she ached everywhere. But it wasn't as bad as the night before had been. She semi-remembered being in an intense pain that she'd been told was nothing compared to what it would have been without the meds. Dumbledore had come in briefly but hadn't forced her to talk at that time.

As she awoke more, she started to remember what had landed her in her current state. An owl during an undercover mission had sounded quite urgent so she'd done the irrational thing and rushed to the inn. A man had been there, hitting on her. He'd cursed her, found out who she was. Found out who she was.

April sat bolt upright in the bed, crying out in pain as a sharp, seething pang darted down her body. As soon as she did, Healers came rushing into her room, calming her down and giving her a small dose of some potion. Almost as soon as she'd awoken, she drifted off to sleep for a short time.

Downstairs the rather large group was enjoying a breakfast made on the house by the kitchen staff of The Leaky Cauldron. The Minister sat at the head of the table in a deep discussion with Dumbledore and barely touching his own breakfast.

July sat with Lily and the Marauder's at the other end of the table. July hadn't been able to touch her food, but the others cleared their plates, James asking for seconds. July laughed lightly, envying his ability to make light of any situation.

A painful cry from upstairs had Sirius almost getting to his feet. But July noticed him catch himself and shake his head subtly as if reprimanding himself for doing that. She frowned at that, wondering what would make him try to offer help now. The previous night he'd seemed not to care whether or not the young woman was dead or alive.

Lily winced at the cry that traveled from downstairs. It was soft but still a little audible and made her cringe; feeling sorry for the pain the girl was in. The previous night had been a restless one for her, and it hadn't been the occasional cries of pain from the room down the hall. She'd had this feeling that something wasn't right. Remus had called them together again and suddenly that happened. She hoped it wasn't connected.

James became angry each time he'd heard the poor girl the previous night. What had been the reason that a Death Eater would attack a hooker, just because she didn't want to share his company? It made no sense and it was frustrating that Fudge and Dumbledore were holding out on the others. But his objection to the older men puzzled him; he had no connection to this woman but still felt the need to know what was really going on here.

Remus had the same feelings as James. But he had his own worries also. Such as keeping a low-profile. He'd called the group together to ask them for help, but because of the previous night's scene, hadn't gotten around to bringing up the subject. Besides, he was rather thankful for the intervening scene that had delayed the answer to July's question. He wanted the tension gone before he brought up his reasons.

July sighed, pushing her plate away. "This is ridiculous. I just have to know what's going on." She watched Dumbledore nod to a Healer who had come and whispered something only he and Fudge could hear. Dumbledore nodded, excusing himself from the breakfast table and followed the waiting Healer up the stairs and into the woman's room.

"We all want to know, Jules." Remus said. "But we won't know until Dumbledore decides to tell us, you know that."

"Well excuse me if I want to make sure that girl's okay." July scoffed, standing up from the table and marching up the stairs, slamming her room's door behind her.

Remus winced and shook his head, going back to his breakfast.

Sirius glared at his friend. "What's wrong with you, Moony! It's been a year and a half since you've said that much to each other and you go and blow it. She hasn't left yet so go kiss and make up because you're making me sick! All last night down here you kept stealing glances between the two of you but you didn't say more than a polite 'hello' to each other. Honestly, Remus. Learn to appreciate what you have before it's too late." With that, Sirius stood and walked upstairs to his own room that had been provided to him the previous evening.

"Remus, he has a point." Lily said softly, her gaze following Sirius up the stairs. "You don't know when something that could turn your world upside down is going to happen. At least James and I are talking."

"Talking minimally, Lily," James pointed out.

"But still talking," she snapped in reply. She frowned to Remus but when she noticed his troubled look, softened her expression. "Just talk to her. Not now," she added quickly when he made to stand up. "Give her a little while. Trust me, I know these things."

Upstairs, July paced her room, before deciding to confront Dumbledore again. She walked into the hallway again just as Sirius was coming down the hall from downstairs.

"You just don't give up, do you Jules?"

"Of course not," July replied, grinning.

Sirius scowled though. "You should go talk to Remus. You all make me sick." He left her to blink after him, wondering where that had come from. He entered his room that was, unluckily for him, next to the woman's, shutting the door behind him.

July sighed and had her fist to the bedroom door, about to knock, when it opened and she was faced with a rather grim-looking Dumbledore.

"Miss Merriwether."

"Professor." She replied. "Professor, please just tell me what's going on."

Dumbledore smiled suddenly. He patted July on the shoulder, "Don't blame her, Miss Merriwether. It's not her fault." Without any further explanation, he proceeded down the stairs, leaving the door open for July to enter.

"I will never understand him," July said to herself, walking into the room. She felt nervous all at once and felt like turning around and walking out again. But she didn't and proceeded across the small living room to the bedroom in the back. What isn't her fault? What is there to blame on her?" She shrugged and knocked lightly on the bedroom door before opening it and walking inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

April was finally sitting up in less pain then she'd been in before. For her own sanity's sake, she had left the black wig on, and had just recently applied her makeup. She was ready to get out of this place without being seen as soon as possible and had just finished arguing with Dumbledore over when she could get back to her job. He'd told her that now that she had been discovered there the job was to be forfeited. And that she was to not move from this bed or she wouldn't get better. He informed her that she'd broken several ribs from the curse and a few cuts but that was the worst of the damage.

Her eyes widened and she paled when July walked into the room. Why had Dumbledore let her in? She paled even more when she realized the answer. He wanted her to come out. She was to finally come out and let everyone know that April Merriwether was very much alive.

July only saw the same pale, frightened, hooker she'd seen the night before. The eyeliner was a dark shadow around her eyes and her bright red lips and black hair made her shallow skin look hollow. Except her pouty, bottom lip had a cut on the corner and another cut was a shallow line down one cheek. She frowned. "Hullo,"

April thought her voice was going to betray her. July sounded so shy, talking to her as if she was a perfect stranger. April felt tears burn the back of her eyes but once again didn't let them show, or tried not to.

July caught the glisten in the girl's eyes and could now tell that she couldn't be any older than she herself was. She frowned, walking over and sitting next to the girl on the bed, and taking her hand. "You're okay now, that guy is gone. He was a-"

"I know." April said, angry now. "I know he was a Death Eater!" She slammed her other fist on the table beside her. "I know the goddamn rat was a Death Eater and he knew who I was, which is not good. And now because of him my cover is totally blown!"

July was lost for words, having not expected the random outburst. "Do you want to talk about it?"

April's voice softened to a barely audible whisper. "More than you could ever know."

July blinked, becoming more confused with the girl by the minute. "I'm sorry?"

"July, I've wanted to tell you so much."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" July asked, slightly alarmed that the girl would know her name.

April, always making the dramatic entrance, decided it was now or never. Sitting up taller, she winced, and removed July's hand from her own, using both of her hands to get the pins out of her hair. She slowly removed the wig, her silvery hair tucked into a cap underneath it. She paused, and watched July's eyes, saw them grow more aware and understanding. Looking away from her sister, her twin, her best friend, she removed the cap, letting her hair flow down like silky water to her shoulder blades. She prayed her sister would understand and even talk to her again. But she understood if that would not happen. She couldn't blame her anyways.

July gasped when her sister was revealed as the hooker. Couldn't believe it. Didn't believe it. Her wand was whipped out from underneath her clothing and at April's throat before she could blink. Tears stung her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled. "Who are you! Tell me, now!" She heard footsteps coming up the stairs but didn't stop. "How dare you, I could kill you for this!"

April blinked, not expecting that reaction from her mellow sister. But the last few days had taken a toll on her and that taste of fear was back in her mouth again. She took a deep breath, feeling the tip of the wand against her throat, and by the hand of her own sister, was chilling and she felt a shudder go through her body. She hated herself for showing this weakness but couldn't help the lethargic state she was in. She closed her eyes briefly taking another gulp of air. The panic made her lungs seem smaller.

The footsteps rushing up the stairs belonged to the Minister, Dumbledore, and were followed quickly by Remus, James, and Lily. They all arrived in the room to see July pointing her wand at the throat of a friend deceased.

Remus, James, and Lily were each shocked into silence. The only sound had been Lily's gasp of surprise and her hoarsely whispered 'April'. James found himself amused that April was still alive, thinking it was just like to do something such as this, but was more disturbed by her appearance. Besides the eye makeup that made her look odd anyway, she was pale and sickly looking. Almost as if she were scared and under high stress. Remus noticed her state also and was concerned for her health, having realized that it was she who had been cursed the previous evening. But the shock of her being alive overcame all emotions for the three as they watched sister against sister.

"Miss Merriwether!" Fudge exclaimed, motioning for the guard to come in slowly. "Lower your wand at once!"

"Who is this? Why would you allow someone to use a Polyjuice of my own bloody sister!" July shouted again, throwing her wand to the ground, angry tears running down her cheek. She glared at Dumbledore. "Am I supposed to not blame this person for imitating my sister? Because I do!"

"Miss Merriwether," Dumbledore said, immediately silencing July with a mere rising of his hand. "I believe you are quite confused. Or in a rather severe state of shock and denial of which you cannot be blamed for. Send your guard away Cornelius, I can see the young lady is understanding now." His gaze wandered to where April was suffering from chills and a cold sweat again. She had fallen asleep again, no doubt from effects of the potion she was being given regularly to ease her pain. He frowned, hoping she hadn't caught something at the bar the previous night. Or worse, the effects of the curse were doubled because of the stress she'd been under the past year. "Please take a seat, and allow me to explain. As you can see your sister is in no state to be doing so herself. Ah and where might Mr. Black be?" He had just noticed a vital part to the group missing.

"I… I'll get him Professor," Remus offered shakily. He looked to April again, still finding it hard to believe what he was seeing. He knew later on he would be angry but the shock and concern was overcoming that. He stood up and walked from the room, walking to the next door and knocking. "Sirius, open up." He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor while he waited. When no response came, a bit of the anger sparked. "Sirius, open the damn door now!"

The door opened and Sirius stood there giving Remus an uninterested look. He'd heard muffled yelling from the room over but believed it to be the hooker again. Multiple times he'd wanted to go in there, to make sure she was okay, but had held back. "What Remus?" He blinked, noticing Remus was nervous about something. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You need to get in there quick." He made a jerky motion with his hand towards April's room. He choked on each word he spoke. "As in right now."

Sirius frowned but tried to stay uninterested as he followed Remus into the next room. Remus paused at the bedroom door. "Brace yourself, mate. You'll take this harder than any of us for sure."

"Whatever. Don't know why you're making me see the…" he trailed off when Remus opened the door, exposing the entire scene to him. July was sitting on the side of the bed, covering the hooker's face while she appeared to be wiping something off it with a tissue. He heard her sniffling and knew she was crying and trying to keep it silent. Fudge and Dumbledore stood on one side of the room, both looking at him oddly as if expecting something of him. James was comforting Lily on the other side, letting her lean on his chest while he brushed her hair with his fingers. That surprised him a bit and he nudged Remus who only nodded solemnly. Remus crossed over to July and gave her arm a little tug to get her to move so that Sirius could see what he needed to see.

Sirius thought the worst. "Oh man, she didn't die did she?"

"NO!" July exclaimed, promptly bursting into tears and curling into the corner of the small loveseat. Remus sat down and awkwardly tried to soothe her.

Sirius didn't understand. Why was everyone so glum? Then he looked from July to where she'd moved from: the bed. And everything around him ceased to exist temporarily. It had to be a trick, he thought. It just wasn't possible that she could be alive. He'd read the Prophet announcement continuously, and it had stated that April Merriwether, age sixteen, soon to be seventeen, had been killed during a Death Eater's raid on her neighborhood. He'd enveloped himself in the belief that she wasn't coming back again. Had hated the fact that he had only read a rather humorous owl from her the day before she'd died. It had been a memorable owl for it had been the first funny thing she'd written since her parents had been killed. He still had it tucked in his bedside table drawer.

And now there she was, sleeping on the bed in front of him, and he didn't know what to do. He came back to reality, looking around the room. All eyes were on him and he could still hear July's sniffles. He now saw that July had been removing eye makeup from her sister when he'd walked in. And he realized that April had been the hooker he'd joked about. Said he'd like to bang. The one who he was wishing a happy night to with the man who had almost killed her? He was glaring now, his hands bunched into fists at his sides.

"What the fuck was she doing dressed like that!" Sirius bellowed. He didn't even care that he'd sworn in front of the Minister of Magic himself. "She almost died because she was dressed like that!"

Dumbledore frowned, not liking the reaction and knowing it wasn't what April needed. His voice lost the friendly tone it normally took. "You will cease your attitude Mr. Black and pay attention while I explain. You will not comment to her when she awakens on her previous night's attire. There will be another time for that."

Sirius felt ashamed, but Dumbledore had always been able to make him feel like that. He was mad though and merely nodded, taking another look at April. She looks so sickly, he thought. He felt sick himself, noticing the cut on her cheek and lip. He could see her shiver every now and then, and had no trouble noticing the small beads of sweat that lined her brow. She looked pained while she slept, a fitful sleep. He felt more ashamed now that the first thing he'd spoken about her since her death had been negative.

He tuned out, in his own thoughts, as Dumbledore started the explanation and story leading up to April's current condition. Everything made sense to him now. He'd been angry when she'd come into The Leaky Cauldron dressed like that the previous night because it had been April and he would have had the same reaction if she'd done that when she'd been 'alive'. When she had cried out in pain he'd felt the need to be by her side, and that made sense to him now too. He wondered if the others had made sense of their own reactions yet.

July frowned, listening to Dumbledore but not fully understanding. "Why would she take the position though?"

Fudge cleared his throat. "Well Miss Merriwether, she was approached with the offer from Dumbledore only six months or so after the deaths of your parents. She most likely felt that she was doing them a good deed by fighting in their favor. Doing jobs to bring down the very people who were responsible for tearing your family apart. Trust me, Miss Merriwether, your sister's intentions were from her heart and she did it for her family.

"Your sister was also and remains to be a very excellent actress," Fudge continued, when Dumbledore left the room to get a Healer. "She was perfect for the position."

"Why not someone more experienced?" Sirius demanded. "Why not someone who knew what they were doing? Why a sixteen-year-old girl!" He felt himself becoming angry once again and bit off the last question.

A Healer rushed into the room, brushing past Sirius to check April's temperature and give her another smaller injection of the painkiller. Sirius watched as his April shuddered from head to toe as the potion was put into her body. He noticed the Healer frown when her temperature was done being read. He watched as the Healer placed a steaming pad on her forehead to warm her and ease her chills. He was angry that there was no magic besides the potions being used to make her more comfortable.

Dumbledore answered Sirius' question. "April was a fresh, intelligent, feisty young lady who had the ambition and nerve to do this job that even some of the most experienced Aurors could not handle. She deserted her life to help the Order undercover." He watched April stir and nodded. "Well, we seem to have a bit of a problem on our hands."

Lily frowned. "What sort of problem, Professor?"

"A rather disastrous one, or it could be nothing at all." Dumbledore responded wearily, taking a seat in a chair next to him.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Last night, April was approached by a man. You have seen him, the one with the black trench coat."

"I'll kill him when I see him next." Sirius stated bluntly, not being able to help looking at the places where he'd hurt her.

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Black. As I was saying, he seems to have discovered April was working for someone as a spy. This is not good."

"No kidding," Remus said sarcastically, not liking the current situation.

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard Remus. "Now this isn't as bad as it could be." He paused for a moment sensing another question.

July waited a heartbeat before speaking up, "How can it not be that bad? She's lying in bed, almost died, and could very well be mentally ruined for life after that curse!"

"I assure you, Miss Merriwether that your sister is in a perfect mental state. It's her physical state that has us worrying." He caught the look from Sirius. "Nothing that can't be fixed, Mr. Black. Not to worry. As I was saying, this man, and we've seen the Dark Mark and know he's a Death Eater, knew her only by her alias name: Alexis Stone, who is a part-time as you would call it, hooker or prostitute."

July chose to ignore the details of her 'part-time job'. "And so if he didn't know her real name, what's the problem? She doesn't exactly look like Alexis Stone any longer."

"Yes and I am aware of this Miss Merriwether. What I am worried about is that this man had used her alias name to get a response. For all we know he could in fact know her true identity, in which case we would have a serious problem on our hands."

"How serious?" James asked, glancing to where his friend lay on her bed, in a fitful sleep.

"Serious enough to put her life in danger. This man wouldn't keep this information to himself; he would have shared it with another trusted Death Eater. More than likely, the other man April was there to spy upon."

"And so what do we do now?" Lily asked, posing the question to both the Minister and Dumbledore.

"Now we wait for April to recover. She was awake enough earlier to explain what we've just told you," Fudge started. "Of course the considerable pain she was in had us giving her another sedative."

"Are all of these drugs good for her to be taking, sir?" July asked, frowning slightly. April had cried out several times the previous night, now knowing that each time she'd been injected with more potions.

Dumbledore waved a hand at her worry. "Not to fear. You're sister is just a very strong young woman who has a body that doesn't take foreign substances entering it lightly. We're giving her the normal doses but they've been wearing off more quickly than they would for others."

"Why is this affecting her this way, Professor?" Remus asked, not fully understanding the situation at hand. "I, and I'm sure everyone else here, has seen people hit by the Crustaceous Curse before. They're in pain but not in sweats and chills."

The Minister summoned forth a Healer at that point, checking his watch and frowning. "My deepest apologies for cutting this short, but the Headmaster and I have a conference to attend concerning your sister and her new protection that will be placed on her for the time being."

July paled. "It's that serious?"

"It very well could be, Miss Merriwether and we're not willing to take a risk on one of our best spies like this. Good day, ladies, gentlemen." With that, Fudge apparated out of the room, Dumbledore leaving shortly after him.

Sirius looked at the Healer, who had just completed checking April's vitals again, a frown still upon her face but not as severe as before. "Why has the curse affected her this way?" He asked, repeating Remus's earlier question.

The Healer, startled at being so abruptly addressed, stood straight and frowned to April before scanning the others. Her gaze rested on the young man who had asked the question. "It seems that the Crustaceous Curse performed on Miss Merriwether was very powerful. But the chills and other sickness were caused by something different; the curse merely sped up what would have eventually happened. More than likely her current condition is due to stress and her weight is a bit on the low side. Because of the nature of her work she probably hasn't eaten as much and as well as she should, resulting in a poorer quality of health. Her energy level must have been down but we ran tests yesterday and found high traces of caffeine in her blood stream. She's a smoker-"

"No. April doesn't smoke…" July said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"I assure you she does. Our tests do not lie to us." The Healer sounded impatient at having her prognosis of a patient doubted by someone so young. "As I was saying, smoking does not do well for one's health. She most likely uses it as a stress alleviator when in all essence it only makes her health poorer." She checked her wrist where a small white watch was worn. "I would advise you not to stay overly long though there are no specific visiting hours at this time. Either myself or another will be back in an hour to check on Miss Merriwether."

The Healer left and Sirius swore under his breath, finally crossing the room and sitting on the bed next to April. He brought a shaky hand to the warm pad resting on her forehead, using it to gently wipe the sweat from her hairline. He was angry, very angry, and it was difficult for him to stay gentle.

July watched, a small smile visible on her face, as Sirius approached April, appearing nervous in front of her for the first time in his life. She thought he looked awkward being so gentle.

Lily frowned. "They couldn't give her some more decent clothing."

Remus surveyed the attire April was in. She wore the same mini skirt, and red shirt that resembled more of a sports bra. Her leather jacket hung on what he guessed was the bathroom doorknob. He frowned, clearly able to see the bandages wrapped around her lower chest, holding her bruised or broken ribs together so they could heal. He shook his head. "This is weird."

"For some odd reason, I'm not surprised she'd still alive." James said, causing the other four in the room to stare at him as if he were a three-headed dog. "Well, I'm not! I mean honestly, we all know April's going to outlive all of us, she has too much life in her not to. She wasn't ready to go yet, we all knew that."

"Just because someone has a lot of life to them doesn't mean they're meant to live it, James" July said, frowning at him. "I thought my own sister was dead for the past year and a half. You have no idea what that feels like, to have a half of yourself gone forever. How could she not see the effects taking this job would have on those around her?"

She sounded hurt when she said it, not so much angry, Remus thought to himself. He wanted badly to comfort July but wasn't sure of how to go about it. He wanted to throttle himself for not knowing how to anymore.

James, being himself, spoke aloud a question he'd know later he should have kept to his own private thoughts. "Do you think April had to… you know… actually carry out the role of a hooker?" He winced at Lily's gasp and the glare Sirius sent his way had him almost blushing. "Just a thought…"

"I don't want to think about it," Sirius said softly. His tone had July, Lily, and Remus looking between the two young men who had once been best friends. "Who do you think you are to even speak that thought aloud?"

James glared at Sirius. "Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood. You and I both know April would never do that to herself."

"Do not lighten the mood at her expense, James." Sirius said, the threat clearly read on his face and in his voice. He frowned suddenly and shook his head, seeing the apology on James's face. "I'm sorry, Prongs. I'm not myself," he glanced at April. "A bit on the snappy side."

James grinned good-naturedly to his friend. "No apology necessary, Padfoot." His stomach growled loudly causing July to laugh, the first true laugh between any of them. James gave everyone a lopsided grin. "Guess it's time for a snack."

July stood up just as James did. "I'm a bit hungry too." She needed to be out of that room and needed some time to sort out her thoughts on April. She was a bit confused as to whether or not she should be kind to her suddenly-living twin. Remus sensed something was wrong and also volunteered to get some food.

Lily had also stood and when Sirius made no move to follow, she frowned. "She probably won't wake up anytime soon, Sirius. They've just given her another sedative. Why don't come you come along and join the rest of us?"

Sirius shook his head, smiling to Lily. "Thanks anyways, but I've missed out on a year and a half. I'm sick of waiting. I just want to spend some time with her, Lily."

Lily nodded, heading for the door. "I understand, Sirius. See you soon." She quietly exited the room, closing the door with a soft click behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

F o u r

Sirius did a slow examination of April's state and attire. How many people had touched her since she started this job, he wondered. Did she let any of them go the whole nine yards? The thought made him angry. The fact that she'd lied to all of them made him even angrier. But Dumbledore's earlier demand not to comment on her earlier work made his mood mellow slightly. He hadn't seen her since the end of their sixth year when she and her twin had decided not to return to Hogwarts after their parent's death. Their parents had died earlier on that year but the twins had had no where to go. They'd turned down offers from Lily and the Marauder's for them to stay with them for they hadn't wanted to be a burden on anyone. So, at the end of that year they had left Hogwarts and moved to France with their older brother Nick and his wife Consuela.

Then little more than six months later, news of the "death" of April Merriwether had reached the school and shattered the world around him. He had kept in touch with April since they'd left school but hadn't had a chance to see her at all. Now a year and a half later she suddenly stormed back into his life and excuse him if he wasn't too sure how to deal with it.

April stirred in her bed, slowly waking again from the potion. She was freezing cold and brought a shaky hand to her forehead slowly to feel her forehead, which was burning hot. She didn't remember much from the last day, really only remembering the man in the black trench coat motioning for her to follow him out the door.

She opened her eyes slowly, the light too bright for her to deal with immediately. The glimpses she caught of the room made it look dark except for the single bright light next to her. She sensed someone next to her, only one person, and abruptly assumed she'd been drugged and beaten for she was sore everywhere. Her ribs hurt her the most and she ran a hand down one side, feeling a thick bandage there. Without another moment's hesitation, she bolted out of the bed, blinding fumbling for a wand that wasn't there.

"Oh no… my wand," she rubbed her eyes trying to clear the sleep from them so she could better navigate the room. Her vision was to be blurry though and she figured it was from whatever had been given to her as a drug. She caught the blurry figure of someone moving towards her and put her hands up defensively. "Stay the hell away from me. You didn't hurt them did you?" When no answer came, she repeated herself. "Did you?"

Sirius had made a move to grab her and get her back in bed before she hurt herself. She obviously didn't know where she was and it frightened him only a little to see the pure look of panic upon her flawless face. It was a look that he was unaccustomed to seeing there. He got a fist in the gut, nearly knocking the breath from him, when he made his first grab. She was just as strong as she'd been in school. Probably stronger when she was in full health, he snorted inwardly.

April had been forced to resort to Muggle defenses when her wand was no where in sight. But she was finally grabbed, if not almost gently, by the hips. She assumed the man was trying to keep her in one piece by not damaging her ribs further. He'd probably get more satisfaction killing her when she was whole. He had her arms around her back so that she couldn't move them. Instead, she did the best she could to fight him off, wiggling uncontrollably.

"Let go of me! What kind of drugs are these, everything's blurry…" She said the second part almost to herself though she knew the man could hear her. She felt herself weakening with each attempt she made to free herself. Because the man had her held by the wrists and around her waist, she could tell he was well built. "Just tell me if you hurt them and you can kill me, just leave them alone!"

Sirius frowned; strong enough to hold the struggling April still enough so that she couldn't hurt herself again. "April, god damnit hold still! No one's going to hurt anybody except you hurting yourself. Get a hold of yourself!"

The voice sounded distantly familiar but she couldn't quite place it. But the use of her name brought a chilling realization to her: whoever had caught her knew who she was, and therefore would know who everyone else was. Her pause in her struggle for freedom ended and she resumed her useless thrashing. "You leave my sister alone! Leave everyone alone!" She made another weak effort to free herself, trying to twist around quickly enough to throw him off balance. All it resulted in was her small cry of pain from her ribcage.

Sirius was just getting tired of this nonsense. Her painful cry sparked his anger, which he'd been trying to keep in check. "April Merriwether if you don't stop right now I am going to take a whip to your stubborn ass!" Quick as lightning, he swung her around to face him, still holding her wrists in one of his hands behind her back. "Look at me damnit, can't you tell who I am?"

The man was in close enough range for her vision to be only very minimally blurred and she looked up to him, a stubborn set in her jaw. "If you don't let go of me right now I swear-" She stopped quite suddenly, and went pale again. The abrupt change had Sirius worried that she might pass out again. "Oh dear," was her only reply.

Satisfied that she recognized him, he let that old smirk come into his face, brightening it for the first time since he'd arrived. Inside he was still fuming over her predicament, not so much as she'd lied. His smirk only represented the humor he was getting out of her reaction.

"Oh this is not good, you didn't see me." Noticing his grip had let up, she took a good few steps back from him, her hands up in front of her. "No… No you didn't see me…"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, yes I have. And so has everyone else, April. You should recognize this place. And if you'd sit down you can be reminded of what's gone on the past day. I personally would prefer that you lie down and get off your feet completely." He sounded concerned, making April pause again.

The throbbing in her temples was becoming worse, but her vision was getting clearer every minute. Of course, which each passing minute that the drug wore off, she felt a small dose of pain all throughout her body. As her mind cleared, she started remembering the past day without anyone telling her.

"Oh god, he cursed me. That man… He used the Crustaceous Curse on me. I wasn't even supposed to be there but Remus-"

When she stopped talking, Sirius prodded, also curious to know how Remus had gotten a hold of a "dead" woman. "Remus…"

"He sent me an owl?" Her brows narrowed in confusion as she thought that over. "It makes no sense though, I'm not even alive… Well of course, I'm alive but I'm not supposed to be. No…"

"April stop. Dumbledore explained everything to us. And you should know July's quite upset with you. Figured I'd let you know before you try talking to her. James, well he took it rather well. He thought that you'd be alive. After Dumbledore explained everything, he thought it was just like something you'd do. Lily seems a mite upset about all of this though more shocked not really angry. And Remus… Well I think he's just glad to have you back."

April bit her lip, she nodded at what Sirius told her, taking everything in a very adult manner. Sirius frowned not used to this side of her. There were many sides he didn't know. "But how did Remus know to even try and reach me?" Then it dawned on her. "He addressed the owl as 'Miss Merriwether'." She suddenly beamed. "It reached me too because it said Miss Merriwether!" Ignoring her rather unstable physical condition she jumped up in down in delight at her deduction.

Now that excited, jubilant side of April, Sirius knew. He grinned and laughed softly as she paced back and forth, a smile on her face, as she recounted how surprised she'd been when the owl had arrived. She continued right up until she'd arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and nearly lost her nerve. How she knew Dumbledore would have wanted to kill her for simply leaving her post without any reason.

Then she stopped and frowned, and Sirius watched as her face drained of the little color that had recovered. She looked sickly again and he took that moment to walk over to her.

He cupped her elbow in his hand, leading her to the bed. "Sit down, April. Now what's wrong?"

She barely registered sitting down. "I need to get away from here, it's not safe." She looked over and up at him with wide doe-eyed fear. "It won't be safe for any of you if I stay. Help me pack a bag, I need to leave as quickly as possible." She got to her feet and started looking for a bag to put some clothes in but jumped when Sirius's hand clamped on her arm. She looked up and to see his angry expression looming over her.

"You are not going anywhere, April." His tone was no-nonsense and he was glaring at her.

"Sirius you don't understand, he knows who I am."

"No, he knows you as whatever your alias was!"

"Alexis Stone!" She dismissed that.

"Whatever, you're not leaving! He's going straight to Azkaban and won't be able to harm you. You're not well enough to even leave this room, or have you not noticed your bandaged ribs, cut lip, and fever that's been giving you chills and sweats."

"Sirius you don't understand. I need to get away from here… I remember I was on the floor, I'd collapsed and he whispered in my ear."

That got his attention. "What did he say?"

"He said," She shivered as she recalled the memory. "He said, 'I know who you are April Merriwether, we all do.' So, you see why I can't stay? More will come for me, they know that I'm a spy, I'm not safe to be around!"

Sirius frowned. "Does Dumbledore know this?"

"He only knows that the man might know my real name. I didn't tell him what I just told you," she added quietly.

"Well why the hell not! No, don't answer that. April, you're safe here; trust me on this one, okay? The Minister of Magic was here himself," he grinned noting her exasperated expression. "Yes he has that effect on all of us. Anyway, he's made The Leaky Cauldron impossible to apparate or disapparate inside of and he has guards placed at all entrances and exits blocked with Ministry personnel who have been instructed not to let anybody inside or outside this place without approval from the Minister first. So you see, you're safe here. And you need to get better," he added when he noticed the pink blotches of color on her pale face.

"I just don't want to be the cause of any deaths, Sirius. It's been so hard not to keep in touch," she added almost whispering. "I've been living a lie and I'm telling myself that it's my job and I shouldn't feel guilty. But I should feel guilty and rightly so." She chided herself. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I hate feeling like this."

He smiled warmly. "You always have. You seem to have recovered from the curse well enough, save a few broken ribs."

"Which hurt like hell but I'm not complaining I don't want anymore drugs. It's only been I made sudden movements that it really hurts."

"Well I was told that every time you awoke from the sedatives they gave you, you shot up in bed and hurt yourself more." He grinned.

"Can I help it if I feel like my legs are clotting and won't be of any good any longer?" She asked wearily. Although the cold sweats had subsided all of the running around and struggling had made her feel a bit woozy.

"No, I guess I can't blame you for that." He admitted sheepishly. "Here," He stood up, motioning for her to stand as well. When she did, he pulled her bed covers down and helped her into bed, being careful not to hurt her any. "Why don't you get a little sleep?"

April smiled appreciatively and snuggled deep into the bed when he pulled the blankets up to her chin. She sighed in comfort. "That's much more comfortable. But I'm not really tired, I've slept an awful lot this past day."

Sirius sat down on the bed next to her. "That you have. And do me a favor Apes…" He said, but noticed her eyelids dropping and her body relaxing.

"Mm?" she asked, that be being her only reply.

"Get a change of clothes when you get the chance and energy to," But his advice was in vain for she'd already fallen asleep. Without even realizing what he was doing until it was done, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He cursed himself for doing so; not thinking it was the time or place. He was still angry with her anyway for doing what she did. But he stood up and left her room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

F i v e

Downstairs, July paced the dining area, clearly angry. Remus, James, and Lily sat at the table; each watching her and wondering what she would say when she spoke.

Finally, she did speak though. "I can't believe this. She's alive," not knowing what else she could say she sat down next to Remus, rubbing her temples. A humorless laugh escaped her. "It figures."

James grinned. "I always knew April wouldn't go down early. She's too… Well, she's too April to get herself killed."

"And is that supposed to make it okay for her to bloody take off and leave us all mourning her!" July bellowed, glaring at James. "She up and walked out on all of our lives. She's partially the reason none of stayed in touch! Don't you all remember? The last time we all spoke together was her funeral! And all of a sudden, she comes back, but not quietly. No she has to almost get herself killed 'again'."

Lily paused. "July, we're all surprised that April's back. And yes the last time we spoke was April's funeral but she must have a reason for what she did."

Forgetting about being formal around July, Remus rubbed her shoulder, easing the tense muscles there slightly. "Give her a chance to explain herself, Jules. It was a hard time for you two." He held up a hand when July glared at him. "Now don't get me wrong… I'm not sticking up for or defending her. She should have known she could trust us with her little secret, but she owes us an explanation and I'd like to hear it."

July finally conceded, sitting back once more against her chair, appreciating the miniature backrub Remus was giving her. It felt good to feel that same connection they'd always shared again. She looked up when Sirius came down the stairs, looking more worried than he had before. She immediately stood again.

"What happened, is she okay?" July demanded when he reached the group.

Sirius grinned half heartedly. "She was partially blinded when she first woke up. She thought we'd all been killed, she punched me pretty good in the gut. She had no idea where she was at first," he stopped seeing July's frown increase. He raised an eyebrow to Remus.

Remus pushed July into the chair. "Sit down and let Sirius continue, Jules. Don't go running upstairs just yet."

"Fine," was all she said.

"Well, go on then," James ushered.

"Okay, well as I was saying she didn't know where she was until she hurt herself. She twisted to get out of my grip because of course I had to grab her before she landed another punch. But she got weaker with every try. Anyway, she twisted herself around and pulled something in her ribs. It gave me enough time to spin her around and yell at her to get her head screwed on straight." He took a deep breath himself, straddling a chair. "We need to get Dumbledore and Fudge back here soon though because little miss Merriwether has left out a very important detail."

"She didn't mention how she got here, did she?" Lily asked.

"Actually she realized while we were talking that Remus inadvertently sent the owl addressed to 'Miss Merriwether' therefore sending it to April also."

"Well at least that much makes sense. Now explain why you look like death." Remus requested, noting his friends pale face.

"She's come into a spot of trouble-"

"You don't say…" July interrupted sarcastically.

"Shut up and listen July, she's in a lot of trouble."

"How much trouble are we talking here?" Remus pondered.

"Enough that she's not going alone anywhere for a long time to come. Possibly until Voldemort is killed or captured. You see she explained how she came to the Cauldron and that the man is whom she'd been sent on her mission to spy upon. We all know that much from what Dumbledore told us. What she didn't tell Dumbledore is that this man knows her real name and that there's others who do also."

"Oh bloody Christ," July whispered.

"Now April didn't explain to me her reasons for leaving so abruptly," he said angrily. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "But I going to assume this. And July I want you to listen carefully and pretend your April. I swear she doesn't need you bitching at her about her leaving. Maybe if you put yourself in her shoes you'll see it from her point of view."

July gasped angrily. Remus glared at Sirius now also. "Now wait just a minute, Padfoot," Remus started. "You don't have any right to tell her not to be mad at April. We're all mad at April and July does have a point. It's partially her fault none of us stayed in touch.

"Just hear me out." He waited until all eyes were on him. "Now your parents died in the beginning of our sixth year at school. You toughed out that year better than anyone else I know could. Six months after school got out and you were in France, April is offered a job that could bring down the people who murdered your parents. Now you have to admit July that between the two of you April is more outgoing and therefore more likely to get the job offer."

"Okay, I'm following," July said wearily, finally letting the sympathy for what her sister went through make it's way through her anger and pain at knowing she'd been deceived by her own twin.

"Good. Now we all know April would never turn down a job like that and she gives her word on it. She's told that she needs to do one job and then she can be out. But she doesn't get out because she has to fake her own death and doesn't think she can go back after that, so she doesn't. And then yesterday happens."

James nodded. "Makes sense but there might be more to it."

"Of course there might," Sirius agreed. "But there's a basic outline for you."

July bit her lip. "Where is she now? I need to talk to her," she felt shaky. "I have to see her, I haven't even spoken to her. She's my sister, I should be there for her." Now that she had a different viewpoint on what April had been through, she knew she would have taken the opportunity to avenge her family also.

Sirius held up a hand to pause her from standing. "She fell asleep on me before I could ask her to change," he grinned when James laughed.

"I have to admit, I'm not overly pleased with her choice of clothing," Lily admitted, grinning lightly.

July frowned. "I'll go up now anyways. I just want to be with her for awhile."

"Do you want me to come," Remus offered.

"No, I need to talk to her alone, Remus." She answered but not roughly like before. She answered kindly, smiling in thanks for the offer of being there for her; something she'd missed over the past two years since they'd broken up.

Remus nodded. Since they'd found out April was alive, he'd decided to put his own rather bad news on hold. At least until all of this business with April's newfound danger became less of a threat and shock to them all. But he needed to let them know soon for he was in trouble, and now that the group was whole again, he hoped he could trust them all to help a friend.

July left the group and walked up the stairs. She frowned when the noticed the guard placed outside April's door. The guard moved aside when she approached.

"A Healer is in with Miss Merriwether at the moment."

"It's okay, I'm her sister."

"Clearly," the guard said with a small smile, opening the door for her. As soon as the door opened, she heard shouts, making the guard wince.

July hurried into the room, thanking the guard and rushing to the small bedroom area. "What in bloody hell is going on here?" She paused in the doorway though when she noticed April standing next to the bed, a Healer standing with a shot across the bed from her. Neither noticed July at first. It became apparent to July that a sound proof barrier had been placed on the room for April was yelling loud enough to be heard in Diagon Alley.

April was pointing at the nurse, "You will not give me any more of your medication, and do you understand me? NONE! I've enough of it, I tell you. It's making me go insane; it's making me worse, so back off! I feel fine!"

"Miss Merriwether," the Healer said strictly. "You need these medications to dull you pain and make you more comfortable."

"Do you think I'm a wimp because I'm a female?" She grinned sarcastically. "You do, don't you! Well newsflash, I'm quite strong and I was trained to take in a certain level of pain, and this is not PAIN!" She bellowed. "I will throw this pillow at you if you don't get out of here now!"

The Healer glared. "Throw all the pillows you want. I'll leave Miss Merriwether but don't expect any relief anytime soon."

"Would you just get that needle away from me! Honestly," she motioned towards the doorway and finally noticed July standing there. She stopped her ranting at the healer and waved the portly woman away.

With a final huff, the Healer left the room, promising as she closed the door behind her, that there would be no pain killers any time soon. July frowned after the Healer, thinking the promise a bit rude and harsh. This was April they were talking about… Unless April had changed much since her supposed "death".

"April," July started, rather quietly. She didn't meet her sister's eyes, instead looked past her out the window to the bustling streets of London. She finally sighed deeply and met her other half's eyes. "Are you okay?" She looked her up and down.

April itched at the bandages around her waist. Acting as if all was okay was how she best dealt with uncomfortable situations like the one placed before her now. "Of course I'm okay. Hold on one minute I need to change the bandages."

July grinned slightly. "Shouldn't you let the Healer handle that?"

"Nah, I've changed bandages plenty of times in the past year and a half." She waved a hand at the suggestion of assistance and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

July couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her, knowing it was like April to be independent. But it also made her think about what had been happening with her sister the past year and a half. How many times were "plenty" of times?

In the bathroom, April quickly stripped her clothes and changed into a green sports bra and matching sweat pants. It was her usual workout outfit and, knowing if she didn't do her exercises often, she would get out of shape and not be able to perform her tasks assigned to her as completely as she normally would. She didn't want to waste anymore time not talking with July. She didn't know how long it would be before Dumbledore would send her on another job for the Order. Grabbing the bandages and a small container of cream from her purse, which was on the counter, she walked back into the room and sat on the bed. July had sat down at the couch.

July's eyed widened upon April's entrance. Her face had already been cleared of any of that hideous makeup from the previous day but the outfit had remained until then. She noticed her twin was in perfect shape but not overly muscled as to look like a body builder. Well toned legs, arms, and stomach helped to show she did more active work than simply spying. But the large black and blue bruises on the left side of her ribs, traveling up her side until the rest was hidden by the sports bra, showed the damage she'd taken the other night.

"What is that, April? It doesn't look like anything I've seen before," July asked, looking at the small cream container.

April shrugged, applying the whole container around her bruises, smiling with comfortable satisfaction as she rubbed it in. "Something I've picked up in my traveling. You'd be amazed at what you can find on the side of a street." She laughed at July's horrified expression. "I've used it before, it heals anything in an hour or so. I haven't had one minute to myself since I was put in this hell hole and being drugged up messed around with my senses so I couldn't get it on before.

"And I didn't dare try to take it out with Sirius in here or he would have snatched it and blasted it away and called me stupid. In which case I would be in a considerable amount of pain right now because I still would have refused any medications from those damned healers."

"April! You're lucky I didn't take it away. And I would have if you'd explained before using it all on you already."

The long-haired vixen shrugged and wrapped long bandaged around her waist securely and clipped them together once finished, smiling. "It numbs the pain then goes straight to mending everything up." She checked her watch. "I should be ready to go in a half hour or forty-five minutes or so."

"You're not going anywhere, Apes. There's a price on your head right now and Dumbledore isn't letting anyone, especially you it seems, leave. He won't let any of us leave either. Not that we could walk anywhere anyhow, seeing as there's about a foot and a half of snow on the ground from the blizzard yesterday."

"Yes well that could make traveling hard for a Muggle, but not us, Jules. The fact is, I've got a job I need to do and there will be more jobs after this one. This guy knows my real name you know."

"You said he only knew your alias name…" July said carefully, paling.

April blushed, looking down. "He er does… But he whispered in my ear the night before and he said that um, he knew who I was. So I told a little lie…"

"A little lie!" July exclaimed incredulously. "A little lie that could end up being the death of you, you should have told us sooner!"

"July the security can't get any tighter than it already is. I don't do good being cooped up like this, I may go insane."

July sighed and looked at her sister's earnest expression, knowing what she said was no lie. If growing up with her restless sister had helped her to gain any knowledge of her sister's disposition, then she knew it was one that was rarely content being still and locked up. Which was what April felt she was now; a prisoner of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Apes you need to get completely better and I sincerely doubt that some foreign cream is going to make any different whatsoever. So, I would suggest that you get yourself back in bed so I can convince that healer that you could use the sedatives. I'm telling you April, any minute now you're going to start having pains in your side and by then I won't care one wit and-"

"July! Would you stop rambling and calm down? I'm not a kid anymore, I can take perfect care of myself and I don't need anyone's help. Now let's catch up shall we? It's been a long time." She said this last part forlornly.

July took one last look at her sister's exposed bandages, wincing inwardly, and nodded her consent. April grinned in turn and moved from her seat to sit next to her sister. "So you look good, but something's different about you, I haven't quite placed it yet but I will eventually." She said this aloud, but it sounded as if it were to herself because she was talking as she searched her twin's face rather than looking her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me April, I've led the same life I've always led, save for the fact that I'm a Ministry Auror now and I'm a member of the Order, which I'm sure you know about."

"That's who I do my work for, Jules." April grinned.

"Really? Well I figured after we found out-"

"You said James wasn't surprised when he found out I wasn't dead?"

"Yes. I believe he said something along the lines of it being unbelievable that he hadn't guessed beforehand. He said you'd outlive us all and it hadn't been your time to go."

April burst out laughing at that. Flicking a tear from one eye, she sighed. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time, too long. It felt good actually. I've had so many near misses…" She paused seeing July frown at her boast. "I'm still alive Jules."

"Luckily, you mean. April what made you do it?"

She didn't need to ask what July meant. She knew and had been expecting it. Turning to her side and taking her wand off the side table, she summoned her pack of cigarettes from the bathroom along with a lighter. She didn't notice July's frown as she pulled a thin cigarette from the pack and lit the tip. She closed her eyes as she took the first puff, inhaling deeply and exhaling the smoke. After flicking the ashes into a nearby ashtray, she turned back to July, a somber expression upon her face.

"It's complicated July. You know I've always been a free spirited, spontaneous type of person. I guess that's what Dumbledore was looking for. Do you remember the day at the end of sixth year when we knew we weren't coming back? We'd just received the owl from Nick telling us we were going to be living with him…


	6. Chapter 6

S i x

She took off at a run for the Gryffindor Common Room. April held the owl gripped tightly in her hand. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes even though she hadn't yet opened the owl. She couldn't do it without July being there. Didn't want to do it without July being there. July was always there for her and she had never appreciated that fact as much as she had this past year.

Her parents were dead. She'd found that out awhile ago but it was still raw to her inside. Sure, she'd managed to only shed a few tears and had done her best to move on with the school year. She'd been given nothing but support from her closest friends and the entire school had been nothing but sympathetic to her and her sister's loss. Somehow, that made it all the more harder to deal with. Sirius had been perfect though. She'd been seeing Sirius for two years now and he was her best friend. He hadn't dwelled on the death, knowing it was best for her to move on. Instead, he'd enticed her anger more times than usual, which took her mind off everything else but what was making her angry of course.

Now she just needed to be with July though. The twins had been waiting for this owl for almost a month and had started to lose hope that a response would come. Even though it was unlikely, one wouldn't come because this was their brother they'd been writing to.

April kept up the steady pace all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She quickly gave the password and when it swung open, practically leaped through the hole.

"July! July hurry, oh God I can't wait another second." She found her sister in the corner of the common room she'd adopted this year since the news of their parent's death had reached them.

July bolted straight up in her seat at the alarmed tone she heard in her twin's voice. She hoped nothing was wrong, with April especially; she needed her sister now more than she ever had before. She knew that April had no idea just how much of a balance she'd created for her this year.

"What's the matter Apes?" She looked with dry eyes to her sister's glassy ones, meaning she was close to letting a tear slip. She looked around, noticing the common room was empty save for a few first years sitting at the other end of the vast room. She turned back to her sister who was looking down at a piece of parchment. Her mouth went dry, knowing what the only piece of paper that would make April tear up was.

"When did it arrive?"

"Just now," April replied quietly, handing the note to her sister. "You open it I don't think I can." She paled when her sister took the owl and opened it quickly, knowing July wanted it over as quickly as she did.

July read the note so that only herself and April could hear:

April & July,

I know it's taken me a long time to reply and for that I apologize. It's been a hard year for us all, as we know already. Let me get to the point though. I've recently been in touch with Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic. They feel it would be best that you stay with Consuela and myself for the summer holidays. In addition to not returning to Hogwarts next year.

April wipe the glare off your face and July; don't look as shocked as I know you must right now. This is for the best and I agree with the Professor. We're living in a changed time and it's best if we stay together. France and England are far apart from each other and though we could simply apparate, it would be more sensible for you both to permanently live with us. July if you mention being too much of a burden, I may throttle you. You'll hate me for this for awhile, I'm sure. And April you had better not try running off, you'll be easy enough to find.

This is going to take a little while for you to get used to but Consuela and I have a large enough home for us all to live comfortably. And if you feel awkward, we could arrange for you to attend Beauxbatons Academy here in France. I know you're not going to owl me back, you're more than likely hating me right now and I understand but we have to do what we have to do. That's life.

Chin up things will get better.

Love,

Nick and Consuela

April was indeed glaring and hated Nick for what was happening at the moment. July was fuming also but was more shocked than even Nick had suggested she would be.

"How can we do this, Jules? Just up and leave, never come back? Attend Beauxbatons Academy? It's too much, I can't do it."

"We have to April, you heard what Nick wrote. We don't have a choice, it's been made for us."

"Unfairly made for us! July Merriwether, how can you simply pack up and leave and never see anyone again? Nick hates Sirius; I'll never see him. You have a better chance of seeing Remus but only in the summer time, never during school. We only have one year left and we won't be here for it. And I can't simply never see Sirius again," she said, the last part softer than the rest of her spiel.

July bit her bottom lip, a trait the twins shared when they were nervous or stressed. They were both at the moment. The thought of leaving behind Remus, the other Marauders, and all of Hogwarts, was enough to tear at her whole soul. Hogwarts had become her home the past six years, more than living with her family had been and she felt guilty about that now.

"Don't tell Remus, July. Don't tell Remus, don't tell Sirius, don't tell James, Peter, or anyone. Understand? We can't tell them, all of the sympathy and knowing we won't see them again is enough without tearing everyone else up along with us." The passion with which she spoke helped July to see her sister's point. Telling the group that the twins wouldn't be returning would make the separation more difficult.

"We can owl them at the end of the summer. Make the cut swift and final. No if, ands, or buts about it," she finished, holding a promising gaze she knew her twin shared with her.

July reached out and squeezed April's shoulder but April pulled back, shaking her head. "I need to be alone Jules. I'll see you at dinner." With that, she stood and exited the common room, leaving July to crumple up the letter and burn it in the crackling fire. Only another month and she'd never see Hogwarts again. The thought alone was enough to let silent tears run down her cheeks as she looked at the burning letter, her own life burning before her eyes.

April let the tears flow freely as she walked the halls of Hogwarts. Sixth years had a free period and because end of term was nearing so closely, she knew most would be in the library taking advantage of the free studying time. April never cried in front of anyone, never wanted to be in a weak state like that in front of people. She hadn't cried freely in front of her peers when her parents had died and she wouldn't let them remember the last time they saw her was when she was crying. She wouldn't, it was a matter of pride for her.

But she was alone in the halls, her only company being the portraits and they couldn't be avoided anywhere in the large castle. "Damnit!" Was her only exclamation, and shouted angrily as she stopped in the middle of the hall, the shout echoing lightly against the cold stone walls. She clutched her stomach, eyes squeezed tightly shut as tears fought for freedom against her eyelids. They were as trapped as she felt at that moment.

April didn't notice when Sirius stepped up behind her and turned her around, offering her a shoulder. She didn't ask him how he found her; he'd probably been following her for awhile. He seemed to like doing that to her; taking her by surprise when she'd least expected but most needed. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and, on tip-toes for she was shorter than him, clung and she cried silently against his shoulder.

Sirius held her, stroking her back while it shook beneath his hand. He didn't know the reason for the sudden sobbing but didn't ask. She didn't need to explain she had plenty of excuses going for her and he knew he wouldn't be able to help being sympathetic- something he knew she least wanted even if she did need it.

He had no idea he would never see her again in a month. The thought made April sick to her stomach and she felt deceitful but didn't tell her secret. She'd take it to the grave with her if she had to. After a few minutes, she separated herself from Sirius. Her eyes were puffy and felt heavy, her throat more constricted, but the tears had ceased.

Sirius brushed her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin up with his hand. Looking into her eyes, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she lied. "I'm fine, Sirius."

"You're clearly lying, Vix. You can't lie to me it just doesn't work for you. I can always tell."

"Okay fine. No I'm not okay." She bit her lip, looking downward then back to his steady gaze. Another person in her life who was always there for her. And one she would soon also lose. She didn't have the heart to tell him about the letter from Nick.

Sirius held up a finger as his left pocket vibrated. When April nodded, he removed a small mirror from his pocket, looking into the face of a grim James Potter.

"Sirius," started James from the other side of the mirror in the Great Hall. "Do you have April there with you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Why?"

"McGonagall's looking for her. She didn't look too happy about something. Any ideas?" April had moved to Sirius's side when he'd mentioned her name the first time. James wiggled an eyebrow up and down at the thought of her doing something against the rules.

April, not wanting anyone to know she'd cried, laughed lightly and shook her head. She'd always been a great actor when it was called for. "No idea, tell her I'm on my way," she said resigned. James nodded from the other side while his face faded away.

A little while later April was following Professor Minerva McGonagall down a hallway. Soon April found herself standing outside the headmaster's office. "Professor, I swear it wasn't me this time."

"I know that Miss Merriwether don't be silly. You wouldn't go to the headmaster for your nimble pranks," she said this almost lightly, even though April had been sent to the headmaster in the past for her troublesome behavior. "Miss Merriwether I'd like to wish you luck, the Headmaster has informed me of your brother's owl-"

"That's not very surprising Professor. He tells you pretty much everything."

"That's besides the point. As Deputy Headmistress, I need to know a certain amount of information. This is included. Have you told the others the two of you won't be returning next year?"

"No Professor. And I'd be grateful if you didn't. Me and July will tell them when we think it's right."

"Very well then, I'll leave you here." Without any final goodbyes, she gave the password to the statue outside the office and turned on her heel to leave. April frowned, swearing she'd seen a glisten in her Transfiguration teacher's eyes.

Saddened by that fact April ascended the staircase that had spiraled open to her. She grinned and went over to Fawkes who made soft chirping noises in greeting to April who was an "old friend" to the fiery bird. Smiling, she summoned some treats for her second favorite bird, next to Tookie her owl of course.

It seemed that as soon as April knocked on the door it opened to her and she was faced with the man she liked to think of as a strict grandfather. Everyone at Hogwarts, or most people, respected Albus Dumbledore tremendously and April was included in that lot. She smiled minutely to him as she spoke. "Hullo Professor."

"Miss Merriwether," he smiled warmly to the young woman. He'd watched her and the rest of her year grow into the young people they were now. It saddened him that recent events the past years had caused them to act so much older than they should be. "Come sit down. I wish to speak to you about something of grave importance."

April moved to sit down. "Sir, Nick's owl came today July and I know already. Shouldn't Jules be here too?"

"No. The other Miss Merriwether's presence is not required at this time. What I'm going to offer you cannot be shared with anyone and it will be a difficult decision no matter which you choose." Dumbledore, knowing April was the perfect person for this, hoped she would agree to his idea. His connections at the Ministry would never work. He needed someone who didn't have any jobs or other priorities of the sort to be in the way.

Now he had her attention. April leaned forward in her seat, curious to see what he was up to.

Dumbledore continued once he knew April was listening intently. "Miss Merriwether, you know this Dark Lord that is rising to power is not to be interfered with. And this is what the Ministry has drilled into the entire Wizarding World. But you see I do believe that some interference is necessary to thwart Lord Voldemort's followers and their plans." He said this sternly, the twinkle gone from his usually kind eyes.

April nodded, a grim line set in her mouth. "I agree Professor. And I have plans to do just that and to find who killed my parents, and get my revenge."

"Revenge is a strong concept, Miss Merriwether. I don't believe you to be so stupid as to chase after those who quickly hide themselves and make it impossible to be found until the tables have turned and you are the hunted. I'm going to ask you a question, Miss Merriwether. I would appreciate it if you would not shilly-shally in your answer."

"Okay sir." Was all April could think to say, thinking the question an odd one.

"If given the opportunity, would you do everything and anything in your power to help bring down Lord Voldemort's followers. Would you do whatever it took under any circumstances to do this?"

"Yes," was the immediate reply. "I wouldn't hesitate to."

April thought Dumbledore looked triumphant. "What is all this about, Professor?"

"Miss Merriwether, I have decided to put together my own group against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I need only one person who would act as a spy among other jobs. It would be a difficult and strenuous job."

April only nodded; not sure, of what she could say while her headmaster described this open position. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach about what was coming though.

"I believe you would be an ideal candidate for this position, Miss Merriwether."

"Me? Sir, excuse me if I seem rude but of all of the people in the Wizarding World, what on Earth would make you choose me?"

"I've watched you since your first year. You're level headed with enough sense to do what's right and not bend to another's will. You have a good deal of common sense but not so much, so that you can't play a role when needed. You're young, strong, and athletic."

"Excuse me again Professor, but you've just described about a fourth of the students here at school."

"But April you're already personally involved in this war whether you want to be or not. You have a personal reason for wanting to see Lord Voldemort's power brought down and he himself destroyed. Not many of the students here have that connection to his wrong-doings."

Dumbledore watched as that realization swept over her face. All at once, her features had hardened, making her appear stoic and unable to read. Yes, she was perfect for this job.

"And you're offering me this job, this chance to work in secret and bring him down?"

"In a sense yes. That's exactly what I am offering you the chance to do. But indirectly and that is what sets you apart from many with the idea of 'revenge' in their heads. You can have that in your mind but still carry out the requirements of a job you would be on."

April mulled this over in her mind for a small amount of time. But because she was April, she felt the most confident in herself when she blurted out what first came to mind. "I'll do it."

Dumbledore nodded, accepting her answer. "Very well then."

"When do I start?"

"Not for awhile yet. But Miss Merriwether, there is a certain rule I must strictly, along with yourself, enforce. This is the condition on which you will be permitted to acquire this position."

"What is that, Professor?"

"You have to disappear," he replied quite bluntly and quietly. "You need to simply disappear and leave no trace of yourself behind. This is a very dangerous job and having you mingle in public or private would be too dangerous. You'll have a few aliases that you will come to learn to live by, depending on the mission you're sent on."

"You mean I wouldn't be able to stay in contact with anyone? Not even my own twin?"

"Absolutely no one, Miss Merriwether. And this is the condition I was hesitant in informing you about. No one can know where you are and more importantly, what you are doing."

April was never one to throw down an opportunity because of a setback. "And how would I go about 'disappearing' exactly?"

"Nick has offered you the opportunity to attend Beauxbatons Academy has he not?" He nodded when April said yes. "You will accept and attend Beauxbatons for a period of six months. During one of the various vacations they have at the school you will be killed."

April paled. "K-Killed, sir?"

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "Do not take that in the literal sense my dear. It will be a staged death in which there was no body to be recovered. It will be neat and clean enough so that it cannot be traced to the lie it is. From that point on you will begin your training and prepare for your first mission which I will brief you on at a later date."

"So if I take this position I'll 'die', train, work, and help to bring down the people who murdered my parents?"

"That is correct. And you cannot tell anyone of this meeting today. No matter what decision you make."

April stood up from the chair. "I'll do it." Without permission, she needed to think about her new life, she left the office, shutting the door with a quiet click behind her.


End file.
